The Human BioMolecular Atlas Program (HuBMAP) will redefine our understanding of the human body by recovering multi-scale tissue organization -- anatomical, histological, and molecular, at unprecedented resolution, through computational integration of diverse experimental measurements. In Year 3 of the project we would continue to focus on the development of and implementation of computational tools and pipelines to support the various types of data that are expected to be collected. These will include pipelines for the analysis of sequencing and imaging data, new methods for processing and analyzing such data and interactive tools that will aid users in the assignment of cell types from single cell sequencing data. We would work with other HIVE groups to analyze and integrate data from different Tissue Mapping Centers to identify similarities and differences in the set of genes and pathways used by similar cell types across different tissues and organs. We would continue to lead several HuBMAP working groups and to interface with other international efforts to make sure that work is not duplicated while also ensuring that all tools required for HuBMAP are in available.